Umi de Escorpion
by Umi Yagami
Summary: Hola! Soy Umi Yagami del templo de Escorpion y les voy a contar como fue que llegué a la vida de uno de los caballeros dorados mas despistados de todo el Santuario: Milo, octavo capi, arriba!
1. Una asesina pequeña

Umi de Escorpión.

Umi es un personaje creado por yopli y que salio en Nueva Generación de Abby Lockhart, pero como algunas cosillas quedaron inconclusas en su fic, sobre Umi (O sea, yopli), decidí escribir esta historia sobre Umi (Léase, yopli).

Capitulo 1: Una asesina pequeña

La sección primaria del Colegio Wing (Nada que ver con el Colegio CLAMP) estaba tranquila esa mañana, y Umi Yagami es una niña normal de 6 años de edad que recién ha entrado a la primaria del Colegio Wing.

Es su primer día de clases, no conoce a nadie, y nadie la conoce a ella, para Umi todo es nuevo y maravilloso, por eso es que esta asombrada con la enorme escuela a la que ha ido a dar.

En clase, con la maestra, ella les pone a hacer gatitos en planas, pero a Umi apenas le salen algunos gatitos, otros mas panzones que otros, o mas orejones o con la cola mas larga, pero nadie dijo que debían ser perfectos, por eso decidió preguntar a la maestra si estaba bien hecho su trabajo, sin embargo, a la edad de 6 años los errores de pronunciación de ciertas palabras son inminentes.

-¿Mami así se hace?- Dijo Umi, sin saber que estaba cometiendo un error, todos sus compañeros de clase se rieron de ella, y eso no le gustó, aun cuando no sabía por que se reían, su sangre hirvió, sus facciones inocentes se volvieron algo endiabladas, sus ojos azules desprendían fuego al mirar, entonces se lanzó sobre sus compañeros, y a estos rasguñaba, y a aquellos golpeaba, incluso la maestra sufrió por la furia de Umi, la furia de una pequeña niña de 6 años de edad, que no soportaba que se burlaran de ella.

Finalmente, algunos escaparon, y otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, morir a tan corta edad debió ser lo peor que pudo ocurrirles a un grupo de chiquillos que solo rieron inocentemente de una palabra, pero Umi les demostró que con ella no se jugaba.

Sentada en medio de los cuerpos muertos, su uniforme de marinero manchado de sangre, y otro poco de sangre en sus manos, que ahora lamía con extraordinario placer, la niña fue encontrada por un par de sombras doradas.

-Pobre niña tan linda, se burlaron de sus palabras, no supieron que un error cualquiera lo comete...- Era una voz dulce, la voz de un hombre, una voz que Umi no alcanzaba a reconocer, pero era muy tranquilizante escucharla.

-Es muy serio lo que ha hecho, pero los dioses saben por que los mortales hacen las cosas...- Fue otra voz dulce, más tierna y amable que la anterior, el cuerpo de esta sombra estaba rodeado de cabellos rubios, el otro de cabellos mas azulados que los de Umi.

-Pero ellos están muertos por su ignorancia, porque no supieron apreciar a una niña tan linda...- Umi estaba viendo asombrada a este par de luces doradas, una de ellas se acercó y de pronto dejó de ser una sombra, era una persona, un chico de unos 17 años, vestido en un traje dorado... No...En una armadura dorada.

-Debemos llevarla lejos de aquí, la policía y los testigos vendrán pronto...- La otra sombra de cabellos de oro se volvió a ver a Umi, era un ángel con armadura de oro, con los ojos cerrados, casi de la misma edad que el otro.

El caballero de cabello azul extendió su mano, viendo a Umi dulcemente como haría un amigo, se presentó como Milo, el caballero dorado de Escorpión, y le dijo que el otro era Shaka, el caballero dorado de Virgo, Umi le dio su mano a Milo y se fue con el, dejando un montón de cuerpos muertos dentro del salón.

Nadie resintió la falta de Umi, nadie mas que sus padres y su hermano mayor, nadie mas que ellos, y algunos amigos y familiares, los vecinos, los perros de la cuadra, todo lo que Umi conocía, nadie mas que ellos resintieron su pérdida y pensaron que su linda y dulce Umi había muerto entre el montón de cuerpos despedazados de los otros niños.

Continúa

¿Qué tal? No esta tan mal ¿No creen? Espero que les guste para así poder publicar el segundo capitulo, que es el entrenamiento de Umi, espero que dejen mucho review.

Me restiro esperando que pasen buenas vacaciones.

Atte.

Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa.


	2. Pequeños cambios

Umi: Bueno este capitulo va con dedicatoria, es especial para Abby Lockhart, porque ella lo pidió, aquí aparece su personaje Arika, mas tarde aparecerán los demás caballeros dorados, pero por ahora, voy a leer sus reviews.

Jessyasha: Bueno, si estas tan interesada en saber sobre el poder de Umi y el origen de su familia, entonces consulta el juego de peleas King Of Fighters, ahí obtendrás mas información sobre el clan de Umi. Y bueno, gracias por tu review, espero que la historia te siga gustando, claro que Milo va a seguir saliendo.

Abby Lockhart: Bueno, si, salí algo sádica, es verdad, pero sin embargo sigues leyendo esta cosa, gracias por tu review ¡Y ya tenemos fanáticos!

Silence-messiah: ¡Hola! ¡Bueno, bueno! Gracias por decir que esto promete, si soy algo sádica, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, claro que le voy a seguir, sigue leyendo.

Shadir: ¡Me caes tan bien, Shadir! Siempre lees mis fics, bueno, si es algo sádica, no te atrevas a burlarte de ella, porque te va a arrancar la cabeza (Es bromita, ya eres amiga oficial de Umi), sigue leyendo, que se pone interesante.

Bueno, lean y que Dios los acompañe.

Capitulo 2: Pequeños cambios.

Cuando Umi llegó al lado de Milo y Shaka hasta el Santuario, había miles de caballeros de todos los rangos y aprendices por todos lados, en ese momento vio correr a un niño de cabellos castaños seguido por una mujer pelirroja con una mascara de plata en el rostro, era Marín, y ese niño era Seiya.

-¿Por que no vas a dar una vuelta por ahí, pequeña Umi? Tal vez conozcas a alguna persona que quiera ser tu amiga.- Dijo Milo, bajando a Umi, pues todo el camino a Grecia la estuvo cargando sobre su hombro.

-Si, Milo.-

-Y ya no me digas Milo, ahora me tienes que decir, maestro.-

-Si, Milo- Sonrió Umi, saliendo de la vista de Milo, quien se dispuso a reportar su regreso al Patriarca.

Umi chocó con Seiya mientras el corría y era seguido por Marín, lo cual detuvo su loca carrera, Marín lo sostuvo mientras el gritaba y pataleaba.

-¡Oye! ¿Por que le haces eso? ¿Que no ves que le duele?- Dijo Umi, viendo de forma amenazadora a Marín.

-¿Tú eres de aquí?-

-Nop, soy de Japón, vine con Milo el va a ser mi maestro de ahora en adelante.- Dijo Umi, señalando a Milo mientras el se marchaba, seguido de Shaka.

-Ah, entonces no hay problema en que le des una paliza a este engendro de nombre Seiya.- Dijo Marín, poniendo a Seiya en el piso.

-Pero yo no quiero golpear a nadie...- Dijo Umi. -¿El se llama Seiya? ¿Es japonés también?-

-Sip, yo también lo soy, por eso me lo dieron para que lo entrenara.-

-Bien, yo soy Umi Yagami, mucho gusto.-

-Yo soy Marín, y este monstruo es Seiya, creo que ya te lo había dicho.- Dijo Marín, revolviendo con su mano el cabello de Seiya, quien se quejaba amargamente.

-Bueno ¿Y que puedo hacer en este lugar?-

-Si quieres, puedo guiarte por el Santuario, para que veas a los demás, y dejaré a Seiya encargado con Aioria, a ver si con el si se porta bien.-

-Genial.-

Umi y Marín caminaron un poco, Umi era una niña chistosa, su cabello era corto y no tan azulado como el de Milo, pero tenía los rasgos físicos de todo Escorpión: Ojos grandes, cejas abundantes y unos pequeños labios bastante carnosos, por donde pasaban, los caballeros mayores le lanzaban piropos a Marín y los pequeños aprendices miraban embelesados a Umi, aun cuando el traje ensangrentado aun cubría su cuerpo.

Llegaron a un lugar de entrenamiento donde estaban los caballeros de Plata, Marín los saludó a todos y ellos se volvieron a regresar el saludo. Pero cuando lo hacían, sus ojos se clavaban en la pequeña Umi.

-Hola Argol.-

-Hola Ma...- Argol no pudo terminar, porque fue visto por unos enormes ojotes azules. -Pero ¿Que veo? Unos tomates azules, cejas enormes, labios grandes ¿Eres Escorpión?- Dijo viendo fijamente a Umi.

-Sip, y a mucha honra.- Dijo viendo de forma desafiante a todos los caballeros de plata.

-Salio brava la niña.- Dijo Asterión, viendo de arriba a abajo a la niña. -No me digas, es alumna de Milo.-

Marín asintió.

-No se acostumbren a ella, no durará...- Dijo Misty, quien aun no había visto a la chiquita, pero cuando la vio, con su vestidito escolar lleno de sangre, tragó saliva.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que esta si va a durar, y si tiene suerte, puede ser caballero, pero dudo que la dejen portar la armadura de Escorpio.-

En eso se pudo escuchar una risita de una niña y el grito de otra persona que la perseguía.

-¡Arika, vuelve aquí, que te voy a hacer mole poblano y esta vez no vas a escapar!- Dijo Afrodita, corriendo tras la niña de cabellos cortos, se volvió a ver a Umi un rato, pero cuando sintió cerca a Afrodita, echó a correr de nuevo, haciendo al santo de Piscis caer al piso de tierra y tragar polvo.

-¡Corre Arika, no dejes que te alcance!- Gritaban los caballeros de plata, menos Misty, el contemplaba entre asustado y divertido la escena, asustado porque todo lo que corre se cansa, y Arika algún día se iba a cansar, y cuando eso pasara, Afrodita la haría mole poblano, tal como lo había dicho.

Pero lo bueno del caso es que siendo Afrodita mucho mayor que Arika, se cansó primero, regresó humillado y enterregado donde estaban los caballeros de plata, todos le saludaron, pero el estaba deprimido, no podía controlar a su propia alumna.

-Ya, para que no llores, te devuelvo tu maquillaje.- Dijo Arika, riendo.

-¡Dame eso, pequeño insecto mal parido!- Dijo Afrodita arrebatándole lo que traía en las manos, pero después se volvió a ver a Umi, y al igual que los demás, se quedó embelesado viendo a la niña. -¿Pero que es esto? Una niña de cabello azul como el mar.-

-Ay ya vamos a empezar...- Se quejó amargamente Dante

-Y dime, ¿Como te llamas linda?-

-Me llamo Umi Yagami.-

-Vaya, tienes apellido, eso da a entender que tienes familia ¿No?-

-Sip, mi familia es el clan Yagami, uno de los mas poderosos clanes de batalla de todo Japón, somos practicantes de el poder del clan de la Luna.- Modela la luna bordada que tiene en la espalda de su uniforme. -¿A poco no se nota?-

-Creo que si.- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero aquí vas a tener que olvidarte de tu apellido y de tu posición, ya no estas en Japón, así que aquí no eres nadie.- Dijo Capella, viendo fijamente la luna del uniforme de Umi.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien lo dice?-

-¡Yo lo digo, niña torpe!- Capella y Umi se miraron con ojos de fuego.

-Ya dejen de pelear como críos, a Umi se le perdona, pero tu Capella, ya estas muy grandecito, y mas para andar peleando con una niña de seis años.- Dijo Misty.

-¡Tengo siete!-

-Como sea.-

-Ya Umi, muestra un poco mas de respeto para tus superiores.- Dijo Argol, viendo a Umi fijamente.

-¡Si Argol-San!- Dijo Umi, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Argol... Ejem... Creo que le gustas...- Dijo Afrodita, en voz baja.

-No importa, ella también es una niña muy bonita, no dudo que sea mas linda cuando crezca.-

-No la hagas que se ilusione...- Dijo Misty, como reprendiendo a Argol por su actitud.

-Ya, no me regañes, pareces mi madre.-

Umi estuvo platicando con los caballeros de plata un buen rato, hasta que llegó Milo y le dijo que la iba a presentar con el Patriarca, Umi se despidió de los caballeros de Plata y se fue en brazos de su maestro.

Algunas cosas le cambiarían a partir de ese momento.

Continúa

Umi: Bueno, una cosa, Abby Lockhart me permitió usar a Arika, y mas tarde saldrán también Rigel, Diego y los otros bueyes para gusto de los que quisieron mas sobre ellos.

Me restiro, no sin antes pedirles que tengan la bondad de ser felices.

Atte.

Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa.


	3. No quiero usar esa fea mascara

Umi: Bueno, de nuevo aclaro: Umi es mía, los demás no, son de Abby Lockhart y ella me dio permiso de usarlos, por lo que si quieren reclamarme algo, no tienen piso legal en que sostenerse, porque yo pedí permiso para utilizarlos. Bueno, con eso aclarado, pasemos a los reviews.

Silver: ¡Hola flaca! Eso del butacazo como que no me gustó mucho, pero en fin, la vida es así, Umi es algo enojona, no la hagas rabiar, porque ella es como el fuego: Va a permanecer tranquila hasta que una chispa la haga explotar, no te apures, que esto va para largo.

Shadir: Hola morra, ya rato que no me comunicabas nada, que bueno que el fic te ha gustado, gracias por el review, y mas tarde la historia se va a parecer a KareKano (Solo un poco, Umi es enojona pero es algo... tímida), así que vamos para largo. Si quieres saber que misterios esconde Umi, sigue leyendo el fic.

Hade-chan: ¡Hola! Si fue o no aquí a donde mandaste el review me da igual, pero bueno, gracias por tu review.

Abby Lockhart: ¡No te preocupes! No voy a permitir que Afro te haga mole poblano, y el capi trece es sobre tu historia, así que sabremos que onda con Silver en el 12 y en el 13 sabremos que jais contigo ¿Estamos? Gracias por el review.

Bueno, con los reviews ya leídos, mejor empecemos con el fic.

Capitulo 3: No quiero usar esa fea máscara

Umi caminaba al lado de Milo, saltaba los escalones de dos en dos, pero iba de la mano de Milo.

-Muy bien, Umi, he aquí las indicaciones, cuando lleguemos con el Patriarca, no digas una sola palabra, aquí el que habla soy yo ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si, Milo.-

-Y otra cosa, el Patriarca es mas viejo que todos nosotros juntos, así que por ningún maldito motivo le vayas a hablar de tu, porque se enfurecerá, y no lo mires, cuando lleguemos con el, te inclinas y bajas la cabeza.-

-Si, Milo...-

-Y ahí no me dices Milo, me dices maestro...-

-Si, Milo.-

-Y si te hace una pregunta, responde con la verdad, pero nunca lo mires ¿Entiendes?-

-¡SI, MILO!-

Tanta regla le estaba llenando el cerebro. Por fin llegaron con el Patriarca.

-Muy bien, aquí probamos lo que hemos aprendido ¿De acuerdo?-

-Hai.-

Milo abrió la puerta que daba al trono del Patriarca, y ahí estaba el, sentado en su enorme trono, con su horrible casco y su túnica blanca.

-¡Gran Patriarca! ¡Traigo ante ti a mi nueva alumna!-

El Patriarca se puso de pie, se acercó a Umi, Milo estaba inclinado, pero cuando vio que Umi seguía de pie, la jaló de la falda y la hizo sentarse en el piso. El Patriarca pasó su mano por la mejilla de Umi y la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Así que tú eres Umi Yagami del clan de la Luna.-

-Si, señor.-

-Una niña del clan de la Luna educada en Japón...- El Patriarca comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos las facciones de Umi.-Me alegra que nos podamos conocer...-

La mano de Umi comenzó a levantarse, aproximándose más a la mano del Patriarca, Milo rogaba a los cielos que Umi no tocase al Patriarca, y que no dijera alguna tontería.

Los miedos de Milo se hicieron realidad, por mas que trató de evitar que Umi tocara la mano del Patriarca, ella finalmente apretó la muñeca del Gran Patriarca, claro que sin nada de fuerza.

-A mi también me da gusto conocer al Gran Patriarca en el Santuario de Athena...-

El Patriarca rió a carcajadas, mientras Milo prácticamente se desmayaba por lo que había hecho su alumna.

-Milo, esta niña no trae máscara...-

-¡No quiero usar esa fea máscara!- Exclamó Umi, viendo con odio al Patriarca.

-De acuerdo, no tienes que usarla si no lo deseas, pero tienes que comportarte...-

-¡Si señor!-

-¡Puedes irte!-

Umi tiró de la mano del estático Milo para que se levantara y ambos se marcharan del templo del Patriarca, el Gran Patriarca siguió riendo mientras veían a ambos retirarse.

Milo aun estaba sorprendido porque el Patriarca no había fulminado a Umi, entraron al templo y Umi se sorprendió de ver semejante lugar.

-Ah... Mira, este es tu cuarto, pero primero que nada te tienes que bañar y ponerte esta ropa para que entrenes...-

Milo la guió hasta el baño y le dio la ropa que debía ponerse.

Umi salió después de un rato, con el traje de entrenamiento, y volvieron a subir las escaleras para que el Patriarca presentara a Umi ante los antiguos aprendices que ya estaban en el Santuario antes de que ella llegara.

-¡Aprendices! Su atención por favor.- El Patriarca no siempre era escuchado por los aprendices que comúnmente eran chicos rebeldes. -¡ESCUCHENME PEDAZOS DE PORQUERIA EN DESAROLLO!-

Todos se volvieron a ver al Patriarca. Era poco usual que dijera esas palabrotas.

-Ahora si, queridos aprendices, les presento a Umi, quien iniciará tarde el entrenamiento, y quien por cierto, se niega a usar máscara...-

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo en las amazonas jóvenes que aun entrenaban.

-No usa máscara...-

-¿Como consiguió permiso?-

-¿Ven su cara?-

-Que extraños ojos tiene-

-No es griega-

-¡Que fea es!-

Umi sintió hervir su sangre nuevamente.

-¡Es de mala educación hablar a espaldas de las personas, si quieren decirme algo díganmelo en mi cara!-

Todas las chicas se volvieron, asustadas por el tono de voz que había utilizado la niña.

El Patriarca y los otros caballeros dorados estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Creo que esa niña me cae bien.- Dijo un caballero dorado de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos pequeños, con cara de asesino, era Máscara Mortal.

Umi sonrió, y a los aprendices hombres les pareció la sonrisa más hermosa que hubieran visto en su vida. De inmediato comenzaron de nuevo los murmullos.

-Que bonita-

-Tiene sonrisa de ángel-

-Es muy linda-

Las amazonas jóvenes se molestaron tanto que salieron del salón del Patriarca, ante la risa del mismo.

-Espero que hagan sentir bienvenida a Umi ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Siiiiiiii!- Exclamaron todos los aprendices.

-Pueden irse.-

Todos los aprendices vieron al Patriarca retirarse a sus habitaciones y en cuanto lo vieron desaparecer se arremolinaron donde estaba Umi para chulearla.

-¿De donde vienes?-

-Umi es un nombre muy interesante-

-¿Que significa?-

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-

-¿Que te gusta hacer?-

-¿Cual es tu comida favorita? Yo se cocinar.-

Todos esos chicos consumían tiempo, tiempo del que, por cierto, Umi ya no disponía.

-Ah, este...- Umi se levantó de golpe del escalón donde estaba sentada y se retiró, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos.

-¡Que grosera!-

-Me asustó...-

-Tal vez es tímida...-

Ella no era tímida, es que en ese momento le gustaba otra persona, que era mucho mayor que ella.

-¡Oye Umi!- La voz era de la niña que conoció en la mañana.

-Hola ¿Quien eres?-

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Arika, mucho gusto.-

-Hola, Arika-chan -

-Entonces es cierto...-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Las otras niñas decían que eras extranjera, y es verdad, pero parece que tienen envidia de que a todos los chicos les parezcas linda.-

-Porque no conocen a la verdadera Umi -

-...-

-Oye ¿Quien era ese tipo que dijo que creía que yo le había caído bien?-

-¡Ah! ¿El que parece que se echa un bote de gel encima?-

-Sip, ese.-

-¡Ah, ese es Máscara Mortal! Pero no le hagas caso, a el solo le cae bien la gente asesina como el.-

-¿Asesina?-

-Si, dicen que su templo está lleno de rostros de personas que ha matado, está bien loco, se le botó la canica durante su entrenamiento y se quedó así.-

-Ya oí que estas hablando de mi, mocosa.-

Era M&M el que estaba detrás de Arika y ahora tenía una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, que se puso de todos colores.

-A... E... I... O... U...-

(Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que ella si se sabe las vocales en orden, no como un Misty que empieza con la A y termina con la E XP)

-El burro sabe mas que tu.-

-¡Deja en paz a Arika, feo!-

La cara de M&M era todo un poema. Se puso de todos colores, primero se puso rojo de furia, después morado como un higo, luego azul y sigue la mata dando.

-¡¡¡¡MILO!!!!- Exclamó M&M, Milo apareció unos minutos después, detrás de Umi.

-¿Que jodidos quieres?-

-Tu alumna me dijo feo...-

-No dijo nada que contradiga la verdad...-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-

-¡LO QUE OISTE, PEDAZO DE LOCO!-

Ambos caballeros se miraban con cara de odio y sacando rayitos de los ojos.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Los dos caballeros dorados ahí presentes y otros que ni estaban por ahí cerca, se volvieron a ver a la niña.

-¡¡¡¡PARECEN NIÑOS, YA CALLENSE Y DEJEN DE PELEAR!!!!-

-Umi tiene razón, parecen niños.- Dijo un chico sosteniendo a Arika de los hombros.

-Maestro...- Dijo Arika, viendo a Afrodita.

-Hola escuincla.-

-Hola Afrodita-

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hables conmigo de ese modo tan despectivo? No soy una epidemia, ni te voy a contagiar alguna enfermedad, soy una persona normal.-

-Pues, ni tan normal, tomando en cuenta que te maquillas.-

-¿Ves esto?- Afrodita señaló un enorme barro que estaba cerca de su labio.-No me maquillo, solo me cubro las imperfecciones...-

-Da lo mismo.-

-¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¿¿¿CUANTAS VECES LOS VOY A TENER QUE CALLAR???-

-Y-ya, no te enojes Umi, ya nos vamos a callar...- a M&M en verdad le dio miedo el tonito que había utilizado Umi, Milo cargó a su alumna sobre sus hombros y se la llevó a su templo, no sin antes despedirse de los otros dos caballeros dorados y la festiva Arika.

Cuando llegaron al templo de Escorpio, Milo le dio una gargantilla a Umi, el dije de la misma era de oro tan pesado como grilletes.

-El Patriarca me dijo que te diera esto, es tu sello, lo que te reconoce como aprendiz de caballero dorado, si te fijaste, Arika también tiene uno.

El collar tenía un enorme medallón con tres divisiones similares a las del calendario azteca, en una estaba la constelación de Escorpio, en la otra su fecha de nacimiento y en la última, su nombre y su derecho de casa. Milo le puso el pesado medallón y Umi lo vio fijamente durante unos minutos, era la primera vez que le daban algo de oro.

-Quiero que lo cuides muy bien, es tu pasaporte a la libertad en el Santuario, si no lo portas, te echarán, ¿entiendes?-

-¡Si, Milo, lo voy a cuidar mucho!-

-¡Y dime maestro!-

-Claro Milo, ya me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño...-

-Mañana entrenaremos, y espero que te levantes temprano, pequeña holgazana.-

-Si, si, si, Milo, ya entendí... Konbanwa-

-Voy a tomar eso como un "buenas noches Milo, que sueñes con los angelitos"-

-Igualmente 3-

Umi entró a la habitación y se recostó en la cama, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con la gruesa cobija, y pensando en los encuentros que había tenido ese día.

"Que personas tan lindas conocí..." Pensaba Umi, mientras el sueño acudía a ella. "Espero que mañana sea un día muy bonito también..."

Finalmente, Umi se durmió, Milo observaba, desde la puerta, con una pequeña vela en mano, ya estaba muy oscuro, y mañana sería otro día. Apagó la vela con un leve soplido y cerró la puerta en silencio.

Continúa

Si

Buenas noches.

Umi: ¡Yo, yo, yo, yo! ¿Que onda, morros feos? Este capi estuvo un tanto mas largo que los anteriores, y espero que muy pronto pueda escribir el cuarto, este me ha tomado casi cuatro días y parece como si lo hubiera escrito ayer, por la energía que le pongo, bueno, espero que sigan acá en el próximo capi para contarles mas sobre mi.

Me restiro, no sin antes pedirles que tengan la bondad de ser felices.

Atte.

Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa.


	4. Algunas despedidas

Umi: Bueno, este capi ya es un adelanto, aquí ya tengo 13 años, es en el momento en que mi "amado" Argol muere, es un chapi muy dramático, por cierto, esta basado en el manga, donde Asterión no muere, bueno, voy a leer los reviews.

Antares-Milo: ¡Hola, chavo! ¿Que tal? Gracias por tu review, ya te dejé review en tu historia, espero que lo leas, feo, porque si no, me voy a enojar mucho, y claro que le voy a seguir, tu sigue conectado a este fic.

Atalanta de Esparta: ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que recio un review tuyo, la verdad es que yo no sabia que tu eras Meggan en el fic de Abby Lockhart, entonces ¿Quien es Dagianna? Que bueno que te agrade Umi, es lindo tener un fan. Y lo siento si no he visto ningún fic tuyo, últimamente no he andado mucho por la sección de Saint Seiya, pero sigo actualizando este fic, sigue leyendo.

Abby Lockhart: ¡Guten Morgen, Kinde! Mira, tu sales en todos los capítulos, y este es uno de los capis en los que casi ni sales (Si no es que no sales), pero no te preocupes, como de seguro ya sabes, tu tienes tu propio capitulo que cuenta como te encontraste con Afrodita, sigue leyendo.

Shadir: ¡Que onda! Como te ríes, todo te da risa, eso da a entender que eres una persona muy alegre, y si te sorprende como me gané a ese Patriarca imagínate como le hice para ganarme a Shion, jeje, bueno, sigue leyendo, la linda Umi tiene mucho que contar. Por cierto, no, ese Patriarca ya no es Shion y por ende, ya no es Aries, recuerda que Saga usurpó el lugar del Patriarca desde que Athena nació, y Umi apareció cuando Athena era una niña, igual que los demás caballeros de bronce ¿Oki?

Bueno, con los reviews ya leídos, mejor empecemos con el fic.

Capitulo 4: Algunas despedidas.

Pasaron los años y la tierna y dulce Umi se volvió una fuerte y poderosa jovencita de 13 años, era algo traviesa aun, pero fuera de eso, tenía exactamente el mismo defecto de Milo: Era la mas deseada de todo el Santuario, y eso ni Milo ni el Patriarca lo aprobaron en un principio, pero al ver que controlar a los aprendices jóvenes, con la hormona al limite, era imposible, se dieron cuenta de que Umi no dejaría que cualquiera se le acercara, por el momento, Umi parecía seguir bastante interesada en su Senpai Argol, aunque el solo le seguía la corriente.

De vez en cuando, Argol iba a la casa de Escorpio a hacerle de comer a Umi, cuando Milo se iba con alguna de sus "viejas" como las llamaba Umi, y no llegaba hasta en la tarde, Argol iba a hacerle el desayuno a Umi, en realidad, cuando Milo no estaba en casa, Argol fungía como el "padre" de Umi, era bastante solicito, y Umi lo quería mucho.

Sin embargo, las cosas buenas duran muy poco, pues pronto, Argol fue mandado a luchar contra unos tipos que decían que tenían con ellos a Athena, pero en realidad Athena estaba con el Patriarca ¿Verdad?

Milo dudaba que Athena en realidad estuviera detrás del trono del Patriarca, además de un tiempo a la fecha, el Patriarca se había vuelto sumamente arisco con todos, y no permitía que nadie se acercara a el, aunado eso a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba bañándose, había varios caballeros que sospechaban que al Gran Patriarca se le había botado la canica, sin embargo, nadie decía nada, y seguían obedeciendo a lo que el les ordenaba.

Platicando con Asterión, Umi descubrió como eran todos los caballeros de bronce.

-Uno de ellos es de cabello castaño, tiene la armadura de Pegaso, así que debe ser Seiya.-

-¿Y dices que el solo mató a Misty con sus propias manos?-

-Si, Umi, te lo juro, yo lo vi.-

-Que extraño, el poder de Misty es enorme, ningún caballero de plata podía vencer a ese chico en el Santuario.-

-Si, pero Misty se descuidó, y este chico pudo vencerlo con esa oportunidad.-

-Pero eso no puede ser, Argol fue enviado a pelear con ellos ¿Crees que le vaya a pasar algo malo?-

-No creo, Argol los convertirá en piedra antes de que puedan decir "Athena".-

Horas después, algunos guardias del Santuario llegaban a toda prisa, llevaban un herido, Umi pudo notarlo por los listones blancos atados a sus frentes.

-¡Asterión, traen un herido!- Umi estaba visiblemente preocupada, no tenía idea de quien podría ser el herido, pero tenía miedo de que fuera Argol, grande fue su sorpresa, la de Asterión y la de Arika, cuando vieron que el herido era Argol, estaba herido de muerte, cosa rara, su armadura solo estaba rota de un pequeño extremo.

Los miedos de Umi se hicieron realidad.

-¡Argol! ¡Argol! ¿Estas bien?-

-No, Umi... No estoy bien...- Argol, a pesar de estar moribundo, conservaba la sonrisa en el rostro, como si hubiera cumplido un propósito.

-Argol, ¿Te vas a morir?-

-Creo que si, después de todo, como caballero de plata, ya estaba destinado...-

-¡Umi, cuida aquí a Argol, iré a buscar a alguien que lo cure!- Asterión ya se iba, pero Argol lo detuvo.

-¡No, Asterión! No es... Necesario...- Argol sostuvo fuertemente la mano de Umi.

-Me falta poco para morir...-

-¿Que dices?-

-Umi, escúchame, y escúchame bien...-

Argol apretaba cada vez mas la mano de Umi, estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Quiero... Que seas fuerte, esto es mi destino... Y no podemos detener al destino...-

-¿Destino? ¿Que es...el destino?-

Argol vio a Umi con los ojos entristecidos, una pequeña y fugaz lágrima escurrió por su ensangrentada mejilla.

-Un futuro que ya fue definido...-

-¡Eso no es verdad, Argol! ¡Lo que pase mañana no está decidido! ¡Eso no es verdad, no puede ser verdad!-

-Bueno, Umi... Tal vez, si usas la armadura de Perseo y más adelante la de Escorpión y luchas por Athena y por la Tierra... Tal vez, solo tal vez... Tú seas capaz de cambiar el futuro...-

-Argol, por favor no mueras...-

-¡Umi, escucha!-

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Quiero que vayas a Jamiel, y busques a Mu, el caballero dorado de Aries, con mi sangre, pídele que repare la armadura de Perseo, y úsala, estoy seguro de que ella te aceptará...-

La fuerza de Argol comenzaba a disminuir, la vida lo abandonaba, su mano dejó poco a poco de apretar la de Umi, finalmente, dejó de respirar, y murió en paz.

-Argol, no... No te vayas...-

Por un momento, Umi creyó sentir que el cosmos de Argol seguía ahí, hablándole.

"Oye Umi, promete que vas a cuidar a aquellos a quienes llegues a amar tras mi muerte."

Umi asintió, no supo por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo, como si prometiera que protegería a los que amara mas adelante.

-Te prometo que cuidaré de todos aquellos a los que ame en mi vida...-

Umi recordó el momento en que conoció a Argol, cuando hizo, con los caballeros de plata y algún que otro dorado su propia banda, su inseparable grupo de amigos.

Argol era el mas desmadroso del Santuario, y era justo igual que Umi, aun cuando a veces no estaban de acuerdo en ciertas cosas, se llevaban muy bien, Umi amaba a Argol, aunque no estaba segura de que en realidad amaba a Argol lo suficiente como para llorar toda una vida por el, derramaría lagrimas por Argol, y aun así, su corazón no estaría destrozado.

Cumpliendo la orden de Argol, se dirigió a Jamiel, era un lugar horrible, lleno de esqueletos de personas que no alcanzaron a llegar al monte.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que vio fue una especie de mesita con una sombrilla enorme, y a un chico de cabello lila sentado en una silla, leyendo un periódico, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, sin despegar la vista del periódico, le saludó en un idioma desconocido.

-Buenas tardes...- Después se volvió a ver a Umi, quien sonreía con la enorme caja de la armadura de Perseo a espalda, Mu se dio cuenta de que no era lemuriana, entonces volvió a saludar, esta vez en español. -¡Bienvenida! Acércate, anda, sin pena.-

-Gracias...- Umi se acercó, se sentó en una de las sillitas y dejó la armadura en el piso.

-¿Eres china?-

-Casi, casi, soy japonesa.-

-¡Ah, japonesa! Bienvenida japonesa ¿y a que viene una japonesa a Jamiel?-

-Quiero que repares esta armadura.- Umi sacó la armadura de Perseo de la caja, Mu vio la armadura con preocupación.

-Será difícil, pero tiene sangre, así que veré que puedo hacer... ¡Kiki, tenemos un trabajo, trae las herramientas!- Esto ultimo lo gritó de nuevo en ese idioma que Umi desconocía, quizás lemuriano.

Una voz de niño se escuchó desde adentro del enorme castillo.

-¡Estoy viendo la novela!-

-¡Al diablo con la maldita novela, ven acá a trabajar!-

-¿Por que no lo haces tu solo, para variar?-

-¡Cállate! ¡Trae tu trasero acá afuera!- Esto ultimo, lo dijo en español.-Disculpa, es que este niño nunca hace nada ¿Gustas comer algo?-

-No gracias, así estoy bien...-

Después de unos minutos de fijarse si la sangre era suficiente, volvió a renegar, y volviendo a gritar en lemuriano, se volvió para llamar a Kiki.

-¡Kiki! ¿Donde carajo están mis herramientas?-

-¡Búscalas tú mismo!-

-¡Ven acá en este momento, zanahoria sobrecrecida!-

Minutos más tarde, Kiki salió del castillo, con la caja de herramientas. Mu le daba órdenes en un idioma desconocido para Umi.

-Y tráeme también el polvo de estrellas...-

-¡Ah, siempre es lo mismo! ¡Yo traigo las cosas y tu reparas las armaduras!- Se quejó Kiki, nuevamente en lemuriano. -¡Si esto fuera el Santuario, yo ya sería caballero dorado!- Dijo Kiki, señalando a Mu con el dedo.

-¿Si esto fuera el Santuario?- Mu sostuvo el dedo de Kiki, pasándolo por encima de la cabeza de Umi, quien se inclinó para dejarlos pasar. -¡Si esto fuera el Santuario yo ya sería Patriarca! ¡Y seguirías trayendo las cosas! ¿Entiendes?- La pregunta la hizo en español nuevamente, pero Kiki se seguía quejando en lemuriano. -¡Ya vete por el polvo, zanahoria!-

-No soy una zanahoria, tengo el cabello rojizo ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Ya lárgate!- Mu le lanzó un cuchillo a Kiki, que se fue a clavar en el marco de la entrada al castillo, Umi permaneció callada todo el tiempo.

-¿Y que no se supone que el dueño de esta armadura murió ayer?-

-Si, pero me la heredó, porque con esta armadura voy a proteger a mis seres queridos.-

-¡Me agrada que todavía exista gente que piensa que las armaduras son para proteger y servir y no para demostrar un cierto grado de superioridad!-

-¿Uh?-

-Si, últimamente los caballeros actuales piensan que las armaduras son solo para pisotear a los de menor rango que ellos, pero no son para eso, y por ese motivo, algunas armaduras no aceptan a ciertas personas...-

-¿Las armaduras escogen a quien proteger y a quien no?-

-La armadura en si, en si, no es un pedazo de metal simplemente, sino un ser vivo con sentimientos y emociones, y a veces siento que esta armadura llora por su dueño anterior, pero a la vez se alegra de que su heredera tenga tan buenos sentimientos.-

-¿Crees que la armadura me acepte?-

-Ah, claro que lo hará, además, de seguro tienes entrenamiento ¿No?-

-Un poco...-

-Oh, muy bien, ¿Y quien es tu maestro?-

-Milo, el Escorpión...-

Mu dejó de prestar atención a la armadura, para ver asombrado a Umi.

-Debes haber hecho algo realmente malo, para ser la alumna de Milo el Escorpión.-

-Horrible...-

Después de reparar la armadura, Mu le dijo a Umi que debía irse, y que tal vez se volverían a encontrar en el Santuario, Umi se fue por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, y al verla marchar, por un momento, Mu recordó al primer visitante oriental que llegó a esas montañas a curar dos armaduras.

-¿Me pregunto si Shiryu conoce a esta jovencita? Si no, le interesaría mucho saber que Seiya y Marín no son los únicos orientales en el Santuario...-

Continúa

Se refiere a una persona superior a uno, en este caso, dado que Umi aun es una aspirante, Argol es bastante superior a ella, ya que es un caballero de plata.

Umi: Oki, como dijo don Fermín, este capi llegó a su fin. Bueno, espero que dejen harto review para poder seguir con esta historia.

Por cierto, Jessyasha es la nueva madrina del fic, como saben, su review me cayó del cielo (Les recuerdo que Abby Lockhart ya había leído los capítulos antes de que los publicara, así que ella es la primera madrina de Umi de Escorpión, además, si no fuera por ella, yo nunca hubiera creado a Umi como un personaje de un fic), el padrino del fic es Silence-mesiah (que aun estamos en platicas para saber si es hombre o mujer, jeje), bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Me restiro, no sin antes pedirles que tengan la bondad de ser felices.

Atte.

Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa.


	5. ¿Que pasó con Umi?

Umi: ¡Hola, mocosos y mocosas! ¿Como tan? ¿Ya listos para las clases? Yo no... Bueno, dejando de lado las bromas, espero que este capi les guste tanto como los anteriores, es algo más cómico que el cuarto, pero espero que también les guste, ahora a los reviews.

Shadir: Ah, que risita, pues, como siempre y siempre presente, Mu y su "florido" vocabulario o como se escriba (me parece que así se escribe), y si, así se expresa, y aunque no lo creas, Umi SI es linda y tierna. No se vale reírse. Gracias por el review.

Abby Lockhart: Yo se que tu sabes que Argol se iba a morir, pero por lo menos podrías ser algo mas sensible ¿no? Bueno, gracias por tu review.

Anfitrite: Gracias por tu review, y si, Umi es la alumna de Milo, espero que sigas leyendo este fic. De nuevo, gracias por tu review.

Anna Kasamy: Oye, no regañes a Mu, y si, eso lo saqué de Kill Bill, me encanta esa película, gracias por tu review, espero saber mas de ti muy pronto.

Silverhell: ¿Que onda? Bueno, no le hace, el caso es que mandaste review, que bueno que te siga gustando, y si, Mu y Kiki se llevan súper bien, se nota ¿No? Bueno, tú sigue acá, y dale una checada a mi fic de Weiss Kreuz, que no te arrepientes.

Estoy enojada, recibo muy pocos reviews ¿Que pasó muchachos? ¿Donde están los lectores que dejan review? Dejen un review, no sean malitos. Bueno, ahora si, al fic.

Capitulo 5: ¿Que pasó con Umi?

Después de un tiempo, y tras portar con honores la armadura de Perseo, Umi se volvió una chica temible, era admirada por todos, incluso por los caballeros dorados, a los que conocía aun sin haber hablado algún día con ellos.

A Milo le hartaba que Umi siempre estuviera caminando a todos lados, por eso le consiguió una bicicleta, y como Umi casi siempre andaba en el recinto de las amazonas, pues era mas admirada aun entre las amazonas.

Cuando iba saliendo del recinto, ya en la tarde, nadie se atrevía a despedirse de ella, era como si fuera una falta de respeto hablarle, pero había quien vencía la timidez y la saludaba.

Umi era feliz de ese modo, aunque le molestaba que nadie se atreviera a hablarle, era algo molesto que nadie le hablara, sin embargo, en el aire también podía sentirse algo de intranquilidad, todo mundo se movía, aun cuando no hubiera nada que hacer, Umi subía las escaleras al templo de Escorpio cargando con la bicicleta.

-¡Ya vine, Milo!- Dijo Umi, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, era la costumbre japonesa que no se le quitaba, se puso pantuflas para andar por la casa, dejando los zapatos en la entrada y encontrando a Milo en la cocina, haciendo de comer.

-¡Que bueno que ya llegaste!-

-¿Estas aquí? Que milagrito ¿Eh?-

-Mira, no te burles que el Patriarca dice que debemos quedarnos acá las 24 horas del día, porque pronto va a venir esa impostora que se hace llamar Athena, así que debemos prepararnos para la batalla contra sus caballerillos.-

-Pero son caballeros de bronce, podemos pisotearlos y hacerlos mole poblano cuando se nos de la gana, además, somos mas poderosos y tenemos un cosmos mas elevado que el suyo, y por cierto, quería pedirte un favor.-

-¿Cual?-

-Si encuentras a algún caballerillo de esos que sepas que esta relacionado con la muerte de Argol...-

-¿Que quieres que haga?-

-Mátalo, no tengas piedad con el...-

-De acuerdo, no soy muy piadoso de todas formas...-

Se sentaron a comer, en eso llegó Camus.

-Buenas tardes Milo ¿Como estas Umi?-

-Muy acalorada y cansada de cargar esa infeliz bicicleta, Milo debió comprarme un caballo en vez de una bicicleta.- Bufó Umi, molesta por tener que cargar hasta el templo de Escorpio con esa enorme bicicleta.

-¿Para que lo entrenes y te lo lleves a las carreras de caballos y te uses a ti misma como jockey? No gracias.-

-Estoy chaparra, pero no es para tanto, Milo.-

-Milo, tu alumna tiene razón, creo que no debiste comprarle una bicicleta, es mas el tiempo que la carga que el tiempo en que la utiliza, y un caballo... Pues vendría siendo lo mismo, no suben escaleras...-

-Pero por lo menos no voy a tener que cargarlo.-

-Bueno, eso si, por cierto, Milo, necesito pedirte un enorme favor.-

-¿Pues que tengo, que todo mundo me pide favores?-

-¿Eres muy buen amigo y sabes hacer favores?- Camus puso ojitos de perrito triste.

-De acuerdo, dime que es lo que quieres.-

-De seguro sabes que mi alumno el caballero de bronce de Cisne anda entre esos tipos que dicen que tienen a Athena de su lado ¿Verdad?-

-Sip.-

-Y de seguro también sabes que ellos van a venir a traer a "Athena" para que hable con el Patriarca ¿Verdad?-

-Sip.-

-Pues quiero que no dejes pasar a mi alumno si llega a esta casa ¿Puedes?-

Umi interrumpió la conversación en la que, hasta ese momento, no había tomado parte.

-¡Claro que lo haremos! Así podré descubrir quien mató a Argol.-

-Te ves molesta aun por eso...-

-Lo estoy. Quiero ver muerto al que le quitó la vida a Argol.-

-Lo siento por ti, Argol era un buen chico, y si me permites decirlo, un excelente cocinero.-

-Derramé lágrimas por Argol, pero aun así, mi corazón no se siente destrozado.-

-Que bueno que sabes sobrellevar este tipo de cosas con total tranquilidad, ahora eres la dueña de la armadura de Perseo, de seguro Argol se siente muy orgulloso de ti.-

-Si, espero que así se sienta, en donde quiera que se encuentre.-

-Bueno, me retiro, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, me voy, buen provecho.-

-Adiós, Camus, hasta luego.-

-Puede ser que no haya un luego...- Camus se volvió a ver a Umi, en su mirada había una especie de brillo, como si estuviera consciente de que va a morir pronto. -Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Sayonara, Camus-San-

-Adiós, Camus.-

-Hasta luego.-

Camus se fue, y Milo y Umi comenzaron a comer, dejaron los platos vacíos, en verdad estaban hambrientos, ahora tendrían que entrenar, Umi estaba muerta de cansancio, pero entrenaba de todas formas, quería ganar la armadura de Escorpio, y para eso, debía vencer a la competencia mas poderosa que tenía: Un chico llamado Diego, que era "novio" de Arika (En REALIDAD, no eran novios, porque Afrodita no le había dado permiso a Arika de tener novio, pero a ellos les gustaba creer que si eran novios) y siempre trataba de meter a Umi en problemas, y trataba de hacer que Arika y ella dejaran de ser amigas, pero siendo que Arika y ella eran un par de amigas inseparables, para Diego era casi imposible separarlas, y Arika era seguida siempre por un chico de nombre Rigel, no había que negar que Rigel era el mas guapo del Santuario, aunque el era guapo, no hermoso como los demás.

Tres días después, cuando faltaba casi un mes para el cumpleaños de Umi y por ende, el de Milo (3 y 10 de noviembre respectivamente), ambos sintieron un cosmos poderosísimo, y Umi bajó a la casa de Aries, había sentido un cosmos íntimamente familiar.

Cuando entró a la casa, acompañada de Arika, vio a Mu sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del templo, leyendo un periódico, que era, extrañamente, el mismo periódico que estaba leyendo cuando Umi y el se conocieron.

-¡Hola, Mu-San!- Saludó Umi. -¿Te acuerdas de mí?-

-Ah, hola señorita de cabello azul que presenció una pelea entre Kiki y su buen maestro o sea yo.-

-¿Por que viniste al Santuario?-

-Porque se acerca una batalla, y yo tengo que proteger mi templo.-

-¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Ella es Arika, es una buena amiga mía.-

-Mucho gusto, señorita Arika.-

Arika no respondió, estaba idiotizada con el caballero de Aries, Umi le dio una palmada en la nariz.

-Lo siento, Mu-San, creo que debemos irnos, porque esta niña esta pasando por un lapsus pendejus ¡Hasta luego!-

-Hasta luego, Umi-

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos para que Mu no las escuchara, se detuvieron.

-¿Que demonios te pasa, Arika?-

-¿De que o que?-

-Pues que no le hablaste a Mu, ¿Por que no le respondiste?-

-¡Es que esta bien chulo!-

-Ay, Arika, ¿Que no se supone que andas con Diego?-

-Pues si, pero Afro no me deja verlo, antes de verme con ese "vago" como el le dice, mejor me mata, y si lo ve cerca de la casa, le da un tiro.-

-¿Y si viera que lo besas o algo así?-

-Lo mata, y después le da un tiro...-

-Que lindo...-

-Ya lo se...-

De pronto, Arika y Umi sintieron un grupo de cosmos acercándose a la casa de Aries, eran los caballeros de bronce.

-Bueno, Arika-chan, creo que nos espera una muy buena batalla...-

-Así es, los caballeritos de bronce se acercan...-

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir a entrenar, nos vemos luego.-

-¡Mata ne!-

Así, las dos amigas se separaron, cada una agarrando un rumbo distinto, ninguna de las dos se imaginaba que Arika perdería a su maestro tan pronto.

Continúa

Adiós.

Señor, señora.

Pequeña.

Adiós

Umi: Bueno, este fue el quinto capi, pronto veremos que pasará con Umi, espero que sigan leyendo y que dejen un chorro de reviews.

Me restiro, no sin antes pedirles que tengan la bondad de ser felices.

Atte.

Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa.


	6. A ver si cae

Umi: Hola, chamacos y chamacas, ¿Como tan? Espero que bien, aquí va el sexto capi de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten, y antes que nada, voy a estrenar mi bello Disclaimer: ¿NO SON MIOS, OK? SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, SI FUERAN MIOS, HARIA QUE EL INTRO FUERA SOLO SHUN O MU, PERO COMO NO PUEDO, ENTONCES SOLO ME LIMITO A HACER FICS ¿OK WEEE? Ay, que bien se siente sacar todo eso de mi pecho, jejeje, ahora si, a los reviews.

Ahora si, dejemos de andar "del tingo al tango" y vamos al fic.

Capitulo 6: A ver, a ver, si capea.

Umi subió a toda velocidad a la casa de Escorpio, se quitó los zapatos (La costumbre es mas fuerte que el amor, por eso Umi se quita los zapatos), y sin previo aviso, se adentró corriendo a la cocina, donde estaba Milo haciendo la comida de la tarde (Este par come bastante: Desayuno, segundo desayuno, comida de media tarde, comida de la tarde, merienda y cena ¡Que atracón!), y se abalanzó sobre su maestro, haciendo que cayeran ambos al piso.

-¿¡Pero que diablos te pasa, escuincla enfadosa, casi me matas!?-

-¡Ahí vienen los caballeros de bronce, Milo, ahí vienen, son muchos!-

-Con razón se morían los caballeros de plata...- Dijo Milo, quitándose a su alumna de encima.-Los atacaban en bola...-

-¡Si, debe ser por eso!-

Milo se tocó el oído izquierdo, tapándolo. Umi hizo lo mismo.

-Milo, me zumban los oídos...-

-No, Umi, es otra cosa...- Dijo Milo, tapando su oído. -Alguien levantó una pared.-

-¿Una pared?-

-Creo que puedes entender...- Dijo Milo, sentado en el piso. -Solo los que tienen el poder de ver el futuro en sus sueños pueden poner barreras mentales en su cabeza, como una especie de protección, para que nadie lea sus mentes ni sepa sus miedos.-

-Oh, entonces es por eso, pero ¿de quien es?-

-No se, no es de nadie conocido... Pero... Esta cerca, en esta área...-

-¿De quien será?-

-No lo se, pero esta en la casa de Aries.-

-Entonces, es uno de los caballeros de bronce que acaban de llegar...-

-De seguro, si, tal vez sea eso...-

-Entonces no es nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos ¿Verdad?-

-No... Vamos a comer...-

-Siiiiiiii...-

Se sentaron a comer, después Umi se volvió a poner los zapatos para entrenar con Milo, entrenaron largo rato, pero en un momento dado, Umi se detuvo, y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Que pasa, Umi?-

-Ya no siento el cosmos de M&M... Creo que ha muerto...-

-Tienes razón, y aun me zumban los oídos... Creo que la persona que levantó esa pared es alguien muy tímido o no le gusta mostrar lo que en realidad siente...-

-¿Uh?-

-Si, hay personas que se guardan todo lo malo que les pasa, que se guardan todo lo que les hace sentir mal, y por eso nadie sabe lo que sienten... Son personas muy cerradas, que no externan sus sentimientos...-

-¿Como Aioria?-

-Si, más o menos, pero Aioria es una persona muy positiva, siempre que le pasan cosas, busca la manera de solucionarlas...-

-Sigamos entrenando, creo que no quisiera llorar por un amigo, cuando estoy en plena consciencia de que el no lloraría si yo muriera...-

-Bien.-

Durante otro rato siguieron entrenando, por lo que fueron casi cuatro horas, hasta que Umi sintió como sus oídos zumbaban cada vez mas, sin embargo, el cosmos de la persona que había levantado esa pared mental estaba bastante débil, casi moría, y si moría, entonces uno tenía la capacidad de ver lo que estaba pensando.

-Los caballeritos de bronce se acercan cada vez más a este templo...- Susurró Milo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Que sigas haciendo la Aguja Escarlata...-

-¡Ay Milo ya hice la Aguja Escarlata como 100 000 veces, ya me cansé!-

-No me importa, vuélvela a hacer y ya...-

Milo sintió como esos caballeros de bronce se acercaban a la casa de Escorpio, vio a Umi hacer berrinche, y practicar solo una vez mas la Aguja Escarlata, y la vio unos minutos, recordando lo que le había prometido a ella y lo que le había prometido a Camus.

-¡Umi, vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo te lo ordene!-

-¡Aleluya! ¡Hasta que voy a descansar!-

-Aunque con este bendito zumbido en los oídos dudo que descanses ni un poquito.-

-Ja ja, que gracioso... Jo jo, como me río...-

-Ya vete, y no salgas...-

-Ya me voy y no voy a salir...- Umi se fue, y justo en el momento en que se cerró la puerta, entraron los caballeros de bronce, pero solo eran Shiryu y Seiya, Umi solo había abierto y cerrado la puerta para dar la impresión de que se había encerrado en su cuarto, pero no fue así, ella estaba escondida detrás de uno de los pilares del templo, y pudo ver cuando llegaron Seiya y Shiryu.

-Ese es Seiya, claro que es Seiya...- Sonrió Umi. -¡Finalmente Seiya ha vuelto al Santuario!-

Seiya y Shiryu fueron atacados sin piedad, y Umi estaba complacida, no tenía idea de quien había matado a Argol, pero tampoco quería saberlo, ambos se merecían eso y hasta más por haberle arrebatado la vida a su pandilla.

El dilema apareció siete segundos después: Justo cuando Milo iba a eliminar a esos dos, apareció otro caballero, llevaba a un chico en brazos.

Era Hyoga, y al que cargaba era a Shun, Umi no podía despegar la vista de ese hermoso jovencito de cabellos verdes, y cuando Seiya se lo llevó, ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue, después fijó su atención en la batalla de Milo e Hyoga, y se notaba a las claras que Milo ganaría, sin embargo y en contra de lo que le había pedido Camus, Milo dejó pasar a Hyoga, y cuando este se fue, Umi salio de su escondite y se aproximó a Milo.

-¿Quienes eran ellos, Milo?-

-Ellos...- Milo revolvió el cabello largo de Umi, riendo. -Ellos son los que van a proteger la tierra...-

-¿Caballeros de bronce?-

-Sip.-

-Pensé que eran enemigos del Patriarca.-

-Yo... Ya no estoy seguro de que esté bien que el Patriarca siga donde está.-

-¿Por que?-

-¿Acaso no lo has visto? Nadie lo respeta... Bueno, nadie nunca lo ha hecho, pero esto es muy diferente, los aprendices aseguran que al Patriarca se le botó la canica y que se le botaron Athena sabrá cuantos tornillos, esto ya no es sano, Umi, el Gran Patriarca ya no es de fiar, además ya no somos de fiar para el tampoco.-

-Nunca pensé que el Patriarca llegara a desconfiar de nosotros... Es decir... Si, siempre ha sido algo especial, pero eso no significa que debamos desconfiar de el ¿O si?-

Milo dejó de acariciar el cabello lacio de su alumna y desvió la mirada.

-Ya todo es diferente Umi... Ya no se ni que pensar ni en que creer... Tu misma lo viste, hasta Camus esta seguro de que va a morirse pronto...-

-Siempre estuvo preparado, el mismo te lo ha dicho: "Siempre estoy listo para viajar durante mucho tiempo y estar alejado de los que conozco...."-

-Pues si, pero esta vez Camus no hará maletas, este viaje será tan largo que no va a volver a casa... Y eso nos preocupa a todos...-

-Shaka me dijo que había notado... Aunque Shaka siempre nota todo, no es nuevo que lo note... Algo en la mirada de Camus... Como si estuviera consciente de que ya no va a vernos nunca mas...-

-El siempre ha sido así, el, al igual que ese chico de cabello verde, puede ver el futuro en sus sueños...-

-Y supongo que vio su propio futuro...-

-¿Sabes? El nunca ha fallado en decir el futuro, sus sueños son perfectos, y ocurre todo lo que el soñó, por eso es que te tengo aquí...-

-¿Es que Camus soñó que yo llegaría y decidiste cumplirlo?-

-Si, pero el me lo dijo después de que tu llegaras al Santuario, me dijo que había soñado flamas...-

-¿Flamas?- Umi vio la palma de su mano.

-Si, flamas azules, y vio la luna, una cabellera azul y lacia, y un piso inundado de sangre, unos ojos llenos de furia, y el símbolo de un clan del Japón, una media luna bordada en la espalda de una persona, que curiosamente lo vio, que pudo verlo dentro de su sueño, y su rostro era el de una estudiante de primaria.-

-¿En serio? Nunca pensé que el destino estuviese regido por los sueños que tiene la gente...-

Milo se levantó del piso, se había sentado mientras le contaba el sueño de Camus a Umi.

-Pero ese chico...- Milo hizo una figura mental de Shun, con los ojos cerrados, que se iba formando por pedazos de cristal. -No es como Camus, que desea ver el futuro...-

-¿Como?-

-Si, el solo ve la vasta incertidumbre del futuro a través de sus sueños...- La figura desapareció, y minutos después se apagaba la vida de Shura de Capricornio.

-Se acercan cada vez más a la casa de Camus...-

-Si, recuerdo un sueño que me contó Camus, su sueño se había cruzado con el de ese chico, y era tan fuerte que lo arrastró a el a su interior...-

Ambos cerraron los ojos, trozos de cristal surgieron entre la oscuridad.

-¿Este es el sueño de ese chico?-

-Si, Camus me dijo que ese chico tuvo este sueño durante su estancia en la isla de Andrómeda.-

-¿Que significa?-

-Tú solo observa...-

Shun estaba parado sobre agua, del interior del agua surgieron doce sombras, las sombras estaban encapuchadas.

-¿Ahora me dirás que significa?-

-Los Doce Caballeros Dorados, las doce constelaciones celestes y los doce signos de nuestro zodiaco.-

Una de las figuras se empezaba a quitar la capucha, Umi y Milo observaron con interés para saber quien era.

Cuando la figura se descubrió, Umi se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Afrodita, con una rosa en mano, las otras 11 sombras desaparecieron y detrás de Shun apareció el maestro del mismo, el caballero de plata de Cefeo.

Afrodita lanzó la rosa, que se acercaba cada vez más al pecho de Shun.

-¡No! ¡No lo ataques!- Umi se interpuso, pero fue traspasada por la rosa, al igual que Shun, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera ahí, y se fue a incrustar en el pecho del maestro Daidaros (Así se llama en el manga) de Cefeo, quien cayó en el agua, Shun se dio la vuelta, llorando, hacia su maestro.

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¿Por que lo mataste?-

Afrodita comenzó a desaparecer y a convertirse en plumas blancas. Umi observaba preocupada a Shun, mientras este lloraba, Milo hizo un movimiento de mano, detuvo el sueño y todo se quedó quieto, menos ellos.

-Ese chico...- Señaló Milo. -Sabía que existían los doce caballeros dorados...- Volvió a mover la mano y el sueño siguió su curso, Shun se vio a si mismo frente a el, pero era distinto, su cabello era mas oscuro y sus ojos despedían maldad.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?-

-No lo se, y Camus tampoco, pero sabemos que algo así pasará o ya pasó.-

Shun fue jalado por unos hilos que lo llevaron hacia una especie de habitación oscura, dentro de ella había una cama, y en esa cama, una mujer de cabello negro.

-¿Quien es ella?-

-No lo se, ni quiero saberlo, sospecho que sea alguien que desea eliminar a Athena usando a este chico como una especie de carnada.-

-¿Tu me salvaste?- Shun comenzó a llorar -Gracias...-

-No llores, o caerás en el mar de lágrimas.-

-¿Mar de lágrimas?-

-Las lágrimas que tu corazón derramó fueron las que casi te ahogan cuando tú te encontrabas en tu sueño.-

-¿Por que estas en la cama? ¿Estas enferma?-

-Soy alguien como tu, puedo ver el futuro en mis sueños, he estado dormida durante mucho tiempo. Hasta el día en que Hades vuelva a la tierra.-

-¿Hades?-

-Si, Hades volverá a la tierra.-

Umi y Milo salieron del sueño, habían visto lo que necesitaban saber.

-¿Es que Hades volverá?-

-Si, Hades era enemigo de Athena en la era del mito, por eso es que debemos ser fuertes, para que podamos protegerla.-

-Pero no entiendo, si esa mujer estaba consciente de que el chico era un aspirante a caballero, entonces ¿por que le dijo sobre Hades?-

-No lo se, pero debemos vigilar los sueños de este chico.-

Momentos mas tarde, tanto la flama de Acuario, como la vida del santo del mismo signo, se extinguieron.

-¡Camus ha muerto!-

-Ya lo veía venir...-

-¿Milo? Estas llorando...-

-Estoy feliz por Camus...-

-¿Que dices? ¿Como puedes estar feliz de que esté muerto?-

-Estoy feliz de que por fin dormirá lo suficiente para ver todos los sueños que ha tenido en toda su vida, completos.-

-Ay, Milo...-

Después de una hora que pareció un día, la vida de Afrodita se extinguió, y Umi pudo sentir como el cosmos del hermoso niño de cabello verde se extinguía lentamente junto con el de Afrodita.-

-Sugoi-

-¿Que?-

-Se va a morir, ese chico morirá, y ni siquiera sabré su nombre...-

-Umi, en este negocio siempre hay que estar preparado para perder a las personas, para verlas morir o sentir que se han muerto... Y por eso hay que ser fuertes y hay que sobrevivir sin importar lo que suceda...-

-Milo ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?-

-Umi, jamás he amado a nadie, y no considero que el amor sea un sentimiento que sea necesario o indispensable, porque al final, veré morir a las personas que llegue a amar en la vida...-

-Entonces no me digas que me tengo que preparar para perder a las personas, ya que tu nunca has amado a nadie y nunca has perdido a alguien a quien amabas en verdad, pero en ese caso ¿no hay nadie a quien quieras volver a ver?-

-... La persona a la que quiero ver... Ya no existe en este mundo desde hace mucho tiempo... No existe en ningún mundo... En ninguno...-

-¿Está muerta?-

-Puedes decir eso...-

Umi lloró, y se abrazó a su maestro, Milo estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que Umi lo abrazaba de ese modo.

-Es una pena...- Dijo Umi, llorando. -¡Tu amabas a esa persona! ¡En verdad era importante para ti!-

Milo estaba sorprendido, no solo por la actitud de Umi, sino también por lo que estaba diciendo.

-Siento que tu corazón llora... Siento que se rompe... Lo siento...-

El cosmos de Umi se volvió enorme, y mientras Shaka e Ikki regresaban pudieron sentirlo, Shaka se dio la vuelta y vio una esfera enorme, de color negro, de la cual salió Shun, con alas: Una de ángel y la otra de demonio.

-¿Ese es mi hermano?-

-Umi... Umi esta enamorada de este chico... Esta enamorada del Shun...-

-¿Estas hablando de Shun, mi hermano menor?-

-Así es como tú ves al Shun...- Shaka le mostró una ilusión de Shun, justo como la que había hecho Milo.

-¿Como? ¿Tu no lo ves igual que yo?-

-Yo ve al Shun...- Shaka apretó la mano, y de ella surgió una pequeña flor de loto que se abrió lentamente dejando salir una estrella de cristal. -Así... Así es como yo lo veo.-

-Debo marcharme... Seiya y los otros me ocupan...-

Shaka le devolvió su armadura a Ikki, y este partió de la casa de Virgo, Shaka se quedó parado, reflexionando sobre lo que había sentido hace un momento ¿Era en verdad el cosmos de Umi? ¿Acaso ella estaba enamorada del Shun? Era algo que debía averiguar, antes de que fuera tarde.

Continúa

Genial

Umi: Los he dejado confundido, ¿verdad? Para los que se pregunten por que Shaka se refiere a Shun como "El Shun" pues es porque Shun es la reencarnación de Hades, y su nombre significa dos cosas: "El que es como el brillo de las estrellas" o también "El que es como el brillo de la estrella de la muerte", y depende de Shun el significado que tenga. Espero que sigan leyendo y que dejen harto review.

Y como ya me están viendo muy feo allá, mejor me despido, porque si no luego me meto en broncas con Shaka y Afrodita por andar escribiendo donde no debo, y creanme, no es divertido.

Hasta luego comadritas y compadritos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Me restiro, no sin antes pedirles que tengan la bondad de ser felices.

Atte.

Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa.


	7. Si no cae ni hablar

Umi: ¡HOOOOOOOOOLA A TODOS LOS CHAMACOS Y CHAMACAS QUE LEEN ESTO! Soy yo, Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa Kudo con el séptimo capitulo de mi fic, bueno, ahora a mi bello y nuevo Disclaimer: NO SON MIOS, ¿OK? SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, SI FUERAN MIOS, HARIA QUE EL INTRO FUERA SOLO SHUN O MU, PERO COMO NO PUEDO, ENTONCES SOLO ME LIMITO A HACER FICS ¿OK WEEE? ¡UF, UF, AL FIN PUDE SACAR ESO DE MI PECHO! Ahora a los reviews.

Zenai Aiso: Hola, Zen, aunque no hayas podido dejar reviews antes, me da gusto que dejaras uno ahora, sigue leyendo, me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia.

Abby Lockhart: No te apures, Abby, ya le voy a seguir, y sobre Silver, recuerda que hay un capi especial para ella, por qué es la única mujer en el Inframundo y por que no la he matado por lo que le hizo a Shun son cosas triviales, no importan mucho, tu sigue con el fic, que se pone mejor.

Shadir: Bueno, si, ese capitulo me quedó muy místico, ahora vas a leer otro fic medio místico, aunque algo mas tranquilito, el que sigue de este tiene mucho que ver con la saga de Hades y contiene retrospectivas de Silver, sigue leyendo y gracias por tu review.

Oigan, he recibido muy pocos reviews ¿Que paso, muchachos? Manden más reviews. Bueno, cuento largo, hecho corto, vamos al fic.

Capitulo 7: Si no capea ni hablar.

Umi despertó al día siguiente gracias a Arika, Milo no estaba de nuevo, todos los caballeros que seguían vivos festejaban que Athena había llegado a ellos, por lo que Milo no estaba en casa por una de sus geniales escapadas con una de sus viejas. Y ahora, Arika saltaba felizmente sobre la cama de Umi.

-¡Ya levántate, dormir no evita las arrugas, no seas vanidosa!-

-¡Baja de mi cama en este momento, engendro demoníaco!-

-Ya, que genio.-

-Concedo más de tres deseos...-

-¬¬ No seas payasa...-

-¿Existe un motivo importante para que me despiertes a esta hora?-

-Ni que fuera tan temprano...-

-No, yo se que no es temprano, pero es que como Milo no esta en casa hoy, puedo dormir mas tiempo, además no puedo hacer nada de desayunar porque te recuerdo que soy una baba para cocinar.-

-Si, ya lo se, pero es que tienes que ver a alguien en la casa de Libra, tienes que ir a ver quienes están ahí.-

Umi se levantó, casi tirando a Arika de la cama, se bañó y se vistió de prisa y se puso los zapatos, saliendo seguida muy de cerca por Arika, llegó a la casa de Libra y vio a Milo hablando con los caballeros de bronce.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta mi alumna!-

Umi se sonrojó, los cinco caballeros de bronce voltearon a verla. Los ojos de Seiya se iluminaron.

-¡Umi! ¡Sigues viva!-

-Así parece...-

-¿Como has estado? ¡Te hacía muerta!- Seiya abrazó a Umi con tal fuerza que casi le saca los intestinos.

-¡Seiya!- Umi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para liberarse -¡También me da gusto verte, pero suéltame que me estas cortando la respiración!

-¡Ah, lo siento Umi! ¡A veces creo que no mido mi fuerza! Jeje.-

-Si, me doy cuenta... Y... ¿No me presentas a tus amigos?-

-¡Ah, casi me olvidaba de ellos!-

-Mas bien, otra vez se te olvidó mencionarnos, eso ya no es novedad.- Dijo Ikki, secamente. Seiya se volvió a verlo, con una venita en la cara.

-Cállate...- Seiya se acercó a Shiryu y lo empujó hasta donde Umi pudiera verlo bien. -¡Este es Shiryu! Es mi mejor amigo.-

Shiryu extendió la mano, Umi lo saludó.

-Umi, mucho gusto.-

-Y ese es Hyoga... Ah... No se que decir de el, jeje...-

Hyoga se acercó por su cuenta a Umi, sostuvo la mano derecha de la chica y la besó, Umi se puso de todos colores, y Milo vio a Hyoga con cara de "No toques a mi alumna, maldito pato asesino de caballeros de Acuario".

-Es un placer conocer a alguien tan hermosa en este lugar, tú eres una flor en el desierto.- Hyoga se acercó a Umi manteniendo sus labios a una distancia leve, Umi le lanzó una mordida, haciendo que se apartara, Arika y Milo estallaron en risas.

-Mas bien es una serpiente...-

-Parece que los reptiles no te agradan pato...- Dijo Ikki, riendo.

-Por eso mejor te la regalo...-

-No, yo no la necesito...-

-Gracias, por no seguirle la corriente a este pato.-

-En serio ¿No te gustan los rusos?-

-No he tenido la oportunidad de tratar a alguno, pero los patos me dan alergias.-

-No soy un pato, soy un cisne.-

-Da lo mismo. Oye Seiya, ¿Y el quien es?- Umi señaló a Ikki.

-¡Ah! Ese chico que parece que siempre esta enojado con todo el mundo... Es Ikki, es el caballero de Fénix.-

-Así que... Tú eres el Fénix...- Umi se acercó a Ikki y lo midió con la mano. -En la isla que fue donde entrenaste ¿eras el primero de la fila cuando se formaban por estaturas?-

Hyoga se fue al piso de la risa, golpeándolo con el puño.

-¡Eso es no tener tacto, Umi!- Dijo Hyoga, llorando de la risa.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Es que no le gusta hablar de eso?- Hyoga seguía riendo.

-Mejor te presento al que falta, no se porque siempre quiere que lo presenten al ultimo, y la mera verdad creo que nunca lo sabré.-

-¿Quien es, Seiya?-

Seiya se acercó a Shun y lo empujó hacia Umi, para que ella lo viera.

-El es Shun, es el caballero de Andrómeda.-

A Umi se le iluminaron los ojos, Arika y Milo se miraron uno al otro, y después se fueron a ver a Ikki, quien sonreía con tranquilidad. Umi se fue acercando a Shun tanto que pareciera que se le iba a echar encima, Hyoga se puso negro de coraje.

-¿Que te pasa, Hyoga?- Le preguntó Shiryu.

-Me molesta que prefiera a Shun que a mi, es decir, Shun es un mocoso, ¿Como puede gustarle un mocoso?-

-Si no te le hubieras ido encima como si fueran novios desde hace tiempo entonces creo que te hubiera hecho caso.-

Umi observaba a Shun con extraordinaria fijeza, estaba embelesada con el hermoso jovencito, sus ojos eran enormes, enormes y eran increíblemente bellos, todos se quedaron viendo la escena con gran interés, todos menos Hyoga, y claro, tampoco Shun estaba muy contento.

Umi se acercó cada vez mas a Shun, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo besó en los labios.

La cara de Shun era el arco iris bajado del cielo, al tiempo solo abrió la boca, pero después de unos minutos de que Umi solo le sonreía, Shun lanzó un grito de horror que pudo escucharse por todo el Santuario y hasta mas lejos.

(Sorrento: ¿Oye Io? ¿No escuchaste un grito?)

(Mime: Oigan ¿Soy el único que escuchó un grito?)

(Queen: Oigan ¿Oyeron? Alguien gritó)

En cuanto gritó, Shun dio un salto y corrió hasta irse a ocultar tras su hermano mayor, al que constantemente usaba como muro de Troya, pero a Umi no le daba miedo ese chico, mas bien le daba risa, estaba casi de su estatura, y los demás estaban mas chaparros, excepto por Shiryu, aparentemente.

-¡Hermano, esa chica es rara!-

-No es rara, Shun, es como todas las chicas del mundo...-

-¡Pues ninguna otra chica me había besado!-

-¿No será porque nunca has tratado con ninguna chica que no tenga una máscara puesta?-

-Solo que por eso sea ¡Pero ella no trae máscara! ¿Por que?-

-Porque no quiero usarla y porque no la necesito ¿Quieres saber mas? Vamos, sal de ahí, no te voy a hacer nada.-

-¿Como puedo saber?-

-Te doy mi palabra, probablemente te abrace, pero no haré nada mas, te lo puedo prometer.-

-De acuerdo...- Nada convencido, Shun salio de detrás de su hermano y se acercó a Umi, ella lo envolvió en sus brazos, para aumentar la furia de Hyoga y la risa general, Shun se puso de todos colores.

-¡Eres el chico más lindo que he visto en mi vida!-

-Si, pero ya déjame ir ¿Si?-

-¡No! ¡Soltarte no se encuentra en mis planes por ahora!-

Seiya se acercó a Shun y le dijo algo al oído.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso, Umi es la chica mas popular del Santuario y sus alrededores, y no te conviene meterte en problemas por rechazarla ¿Entiendes?-

-¡Pero no estoy emocionalmente preparado para tener novia!-

-Más vale que te vayas preparando.-

Umi finalmente dejó ir a Shun, este seguía rojo como tomate.

-Bien, los invito a las apuestas ¿Quieren venir conmigo?-

-Yo si, hace mucho que no voy.- Dijo Seiya, Ikki también aceptó.

-Yo también voy, después de todo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Dijo Hyoga.

Todos se volvieron a ver a Shiryu y a Shun.

-Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas...- Dijo Shiryu, para excusarse, Shun no sabía como salir de esta.

-Pues... yo... en realidad yo...-

Umi puso carita de perrito medio muerto. Y el buen corazón de Shun, aunado a los ojitos de Umi, hicieron que se decidiera a darle ese pequeño gusto.

-Si, voy con ustedes-

-¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Shun ira con nosotros al Book!-

-¡Pero aclaro que no se apostar!-

-Yo tampoco, solo voy a ver las carreras...- Dijo Umi, tomando a Shun del brazo, Hyoga se puso morado como higo de puro coraje.

-Pato, tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente...- Dijo Ikki, jalando a Hyoga del brazo. -¿Nos permiten? No tardamos...-

Los dos se alejaron de los demás por varios centímetros.

-Mira pato, esta es la primera persona que en verdad esta interesada en mi hermano, así que se buen amigo y no la cagues solo para ganarte a Umi, porque si lo haces, te juro que te arrancaré la cabeza ¿Entiendes?-

Hyoga tragó saliva, aun cuando había vencido a un caballero dorado, pelear con Ikki seguía siendo una muy mala idea.

-Si, claro que entiendo, me mantendré alejado de ellos.-

-Mas te vale, porque de lo contrario...- Ikki hizo un gesto de que le iba a cortar la cabeza, y Hyoga volvió a tragar saliva. -¡Bien, ya vamonos, la carrera va a empezar sin nosotros!-

-¡Vamos, hay que llegar antes de que se acaben las quinielas!-

Los chicos se fueron dejando a Milo en la casa de Libra.

-Yo se que Umi... Puede hacer algo contra el poder escondido del Shun...-

No regresaron sino hasta las seis de la tarde, celebrando y armando jaleo, en verdad eran chicos desastrosos, pero nunca se habían dado la oportunidad de ser en verdad como los chicos normales. Sobre todo Shun.

Continúa

Umi: Bueno ¿Como tan? Espero que les haya gustado este capi siete de mi fic, sigan leyendo que se va a poner interesante.

Y como ya me están viendo muy feo por allá, mejor me despido, porque si no luego me meto en broncas con Shaka y Afrodita por andar escribiendo donde no debo, y creanme, no es divertido.

Hasta luego comadritas y compadritos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Me restiro, no sin antes pedirles que tengan la bondad de ser felices.

Atte.

Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa Kudo.


	8. La vida en el Hades

Umi: ¡HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS DEL CLUB! ¿Como tan mis fieles lectores? ¿Ya bien listos para leer este capi? Pues agárrense de la silla, porque este capi estará bien interesante, ahora, sin más que comentar, mejor pasemos a los reviews.

Shadir: Así es, chavalita, le estoy robando la inocencia al joven Shun, tú sigue leyendo.

Zen: Que bueno que volviste, ya se te extrañaba un buen, claro que le voy a seguir, sigue al pie del cañón, que yo aquí voy a seguir.

Abby Lockhart: Si, pobre Shun, si, Seiya es un pen, y si, ya lo voy a seguir, y pobre de ti si no dejas review. Si, si eres un engendro demoníaco.

Hikari Izumi: Aclaración: Umi es mujer, por si no lo notaste, jeje. No te preocupes, después de siglos de no actualizar, ahí viene un nuevo capi, jeje. Sigue leyendo.

Silverhell: Nop, pero creo (Solo creo), que en este salen Pandora-Sama, Myu y Radamantis, sigue leyendo Silver-chan, que todo se pone mejor. Te disculpo, no te apures.

Ahora si, al fic.

Capitulo 8: Deja que te cuente, o la vida en el Hades

Umi subió las escaleras hasta el templo de Piscis, tenía que hablar con Arika.

-¡¡¡ARIKA! ¿Estas?-

-Si, ya salgo.-

Arika salio del cuarto, llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento, como siempre, su cabello estaba atado, y el día de hoy le dio por ponerse la máscara, aun cuando nunca se la puso estando Afrodita con vida.

-¿Y ese milagrito?-

-¿Cual milagrito?-

-Pues que te pones la máscara, mira que nunca te había visto con ella puesta, y si Dieguito lo ve, se va a poner muy enojado ¿Eh? Ya sabes que le cae gordo que traigas esa cosa puesta.-

-Ay, Dieguito no dice nada porque nada mas me la puse para hacer trabajo de soldadura.-

-¿Uh?-

-Si, estoy haciendo una cosa y para ello ocupo soldar, así que heme aquí, soplete en mano, haciendo reparaciones en este horrible lugar.-

-Si Afrodita viviera te mataría, pero después terminaría por agradecerte.-

-Bueno, dejando de lado eso ¿A que vienes?-

-¡AAAAAAAAH! He aquí lo que sucedió ayer que te fuiste y me quedé con Shun en la entrada del templo de Escorpio.-

-¿Que pasó? Anda cuenta, que me muero de curiosidad por saber que sucedió.-

-Pues resulta ser... Que... Cuando tu te fuiste me quedé solita con Shun en la entrada ¿Verdad?-

-Si, eso ya lo se, pero eso no es lo que quiero saber, maldita sea, dime que paso después.-

-Bueno, pues le dije que tendría que irme ya, y me dijo que se había divertido mucho conmigo y que si tal vez podríamos salir otro día.-

-¿Y que le dijiste? Si le dijiste que no, te juro que te voy a...-

-Ya, Arika, le dije que si, pero aquí es donde la puerca tuerce el rabo, porque...-

-¿Que? No me digas, Milo no te deja tener novio, ahora nos va a salir como Afro.-

-No, eso no es el problema, además no me puede prohibir tener novio porque en ese caso yo le prohíbo que salga con sus viejas esas pirujotas. Bueno, me explico, lo que pasa, es que Hyoga aun no se iba... Se quedó en la salida, y ahora temo, como Judas temió, que le vaya a decir algo a Milo de lo que pasó...-

-¿Pues que pasó tu? ¿A poco hicieron algo que no debían?-

-No, no y no... Pero si pasaron ciertas cosillas...-

-¡Te odio! ¡Yo ni siquiera le he podido hacer cosquillas a Diego!-

-Porque Diego es un peneque, acéptalo, tu novio es un soberano pendejo que no tiene gracia ni para batir un huevo.-

-Bueno si, pero es muy lindo conmigo y yo lo quiero mucho.-

-Tanto que dejas que te ponga en ridículo frente a los demás...-

-Ya, no estamos hablando de Diego y de mi, estamos hablando de Shun, de ti y de lo que pasó ayer.-

-Bueno, pues de seguro te acuerdas del sustote que le di a Shun en la mañana que le di un suave besito... Que se puso como si lo hubiera querido matar, el pobre es tan tímido, pobre el.-

-Bueno, si, ¿Que tiene que ver eso?-

-Pues Shun dijo que si lo perdonaba por ponerse así y yo le dije que fue mi culpa por haber hecho lo que hice, ya sabes que hice... Pero entonces Shun hizo "algo", yo, no puedo decirlo en este lugar, porque luego ya sabes que las paredes oyen...-

-Me consta...-

-Bueno, después te digo lo que hizo, por ahora te dejo en ascuas con eso, y ya me voy porque Milo ya mero viene con otra de sus pirujas.-

-Ay Umi, ¡Lo traes de encargo!-

-Pues si, que se comporte ¿Que ejemplo me esta dando? ¿Eh? ¿Que ejemplo?-

-Pues el de ser una devoradora de hombres que dudo que algún día lo seas.-

-Ya lo se, no me lo tienes que decir, y por cierto, dentro de poco voy a tener mi primer combate contra Diego ¿Vendrás a ver la pelea?-

-Tal vez, eso no me emociona mucho, más bien me cae gordo ver que alguien tiene dos aprendices, y los pone a luchar uno contra el otro, y tal vez vaya, no me esperes.-

-Ok, nos vemos entonces, por cierto, y antes de que se me olvide, debes ir a desayunar a la casa de Aries... Si es que logras desayunar con semejante niño en la casa dando el desayuno...-

-Ay, ni me lo recuerdes, maldito tuberculoso...-

-¿Por que tuberculoso?-

-Porque se la ha pasado jodiendo con que hace frío y yo, en lo personal, me estoy asando acá adentro.-

-Ay, ya se, a veces Mu se pasa... Pero es buen chico de todos modos.-

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar...-

-Pues vamos...-

Salieron del templo de Piscis y bajaron hasta Aries, para desayunar, ahí, las dos niñas se encontraron con los caballeritos de bronce, Umi se sentó al lado de Shun, para vigilar que comiera bien, había notado que estaba considerablemente delgado.

Mientras tanto, en un castillo muy alejado del Santuario, más concretamente, bajo la tierra, en un campo lleno de flores, donde no había dolor ni guerras: El Eliseo.

Un hombre alto, como de unos 25 años, esperaba en la puerta.

Sus ojillos amarillentos al igual que su cabello, se movían de un lado a otro, viendo a la gran cantidad de adolescentes que se habían registrado, una joven mujer de largos cabellos negros se detuvo frente a él.

-Radamantis... Dime ¿Donde esta tu alumna?-

-Es exactamente lo que venia a preguntarle ¿Donde esta Silver?-

-¿Como quieres que sepa eso?-

-Usted debería saberlo, después de todo, usted es la que nos manda a todos lados y la que controla nuestro destino, de usted depende que vivamos o que la muerte nos halle, y en este momento, temo que solo me imagino que usted sepa donde se encuentra Silver.- Mientras hablaba, Radamantis pasó su dedo índice por la palma de la mano de la mujer, provocando que ella retirara su mano con brusquedad.

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo se donde se encuentra?-

-La conozco, usted no puede mentirme a mí, he estado a su lado desde que era una niña, y a mi no puede engañarme, la conozco mejor de lo que usted misma nunca se conocerá y en su mirada noto que usted sabe donde se encuentra Silver.-

Dejaron de discutir porque un chico de cabellos rosados, y ojos que a pesar de su aspecto, no tenían apariencia humana, se acercó a ellos con mucha prisa y se detuvo frente a ambos, respirando agitado.

-¡Lady Pandora! ¡Radamantis!-

-¿Que pasa Myu?- Preguntó la mujer de cabello negro, que era Pandora.

-Es que Silver... Silver ha escapado... Dijo que se iria al Santuario, que tenía que ver a alguien ahí...-

-¡Se fue! ¿Escapó? ¿Pero no sabes como estaba vestida?-

-Con un saco negro y una sombrilla, y con lentes oscuros, la ropa debajo del saco no la pude ver.-

-Ah bueno, ya no tengo por que preocuparme, pero ¿A donde dijiste que dijo que iba?-

-Al Santuario, señor.-

-Al Santuario, bien, al San... ¿¡AL SANTUARIO? ¿¿POR QUE CHIBATOS NO LA DETUVISTE?-

-Porque me atacó con su látigo y me dijo que no tratara de seguirla, porque si lo hacia, Zafiro me iba a comer...-

-¡¡¡DEMONIOS! ¿¿¿NO PUDISTE DETENERLA? ¡¡¡SILVER ES INTOLERANTE AL SOL! ¡ESTAR AFUERA LE HARA DAÑO! ¡ENCUENTRA A SILVER Y NO VUELVAS SIN ELLA! ¿ME ENTIENDES?-

-S-si, Radamantis, señor ¿Pero tendré que ir al Santuario?-

-¡VE A DONDE CREAS NECESARIO PERO TRAE A MI ALUMNA AHORA MISMO!-

-Si, señor, no volveré a menos que la encuentre, señor...-

Myu se fue, y Radamantis le dio una mirada asesina a Pandora.

-¡Ahí esta la gran seguridad de Giuddeca! ¡Ni siquiera pueden retener a una chica de 16 años, que es intolerante al sol y que sufre de urticaria con el color dorado!-

-No estaba enterada de esto.-

-¿Que va a pasar si un caballero de Athena la descubre y ella les dice sobre Hades? Solo dígame que es lo que va a pasar-

-¡No lo se, Radamantis, no me reproches a mi estas cosas, porque tu tampoco estabas cuidando a tu alumna muy bien que digamos!-

-Lo que yo haga o no haga no es su problema, esta es mi alumna, la quiero como a una hija, hija que se que nunca tendré por su causa ¿Comprende? Dado que usted me tiene atado a este lugar, nunca voy a tener mas familia que mi alumna, y por eso no quiero que los caballeros de Athena la descubran y no quiero que revele nada sobre lo que va a suceder, por eso quiero que mi alumna vuelva sana y salva a este lugar, y que rece a su hermano por que no le pase nada, porque si a Silver le ocurre algo, lo que a ella le pase, se lo haré yo a usted ¿Me comprende?-

Pandora asintió, Radamantis podría no ser muy agresivo, o tal vez serio en extremo, pero cuando en verdad estaba molesto, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso emprenderla contra la mujer que lo había convertido en "alguien" cuando el estaba lleno de fracasos.

Silver había escapado, corría saltando piedras y en un momento dado, no tuvo mucha suerte y se lastimó el tobillo con una roca muy filosa, pero Zafiro estaba ahí.

-Amita Silver ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-No, Zaf, creo que me he lastimado la pierna.-

-Suba a mi espalda, amita, llegaremos mas rápido así y no tendrá que lastimarse mas.-

-Gracias Zafiro, te quiero mucho...- Silver se abrazó a su enorme mascota. -Yo te quiero mucho, Zaf, tú has sido mi único amigo desde hace años.-

Silver subió a la espalda de Zafiro, y cuento largo hecho corto, llegaron al Santuario, Silver comenzó a buscar entre la gente a esas dos personitas que había conocido cuando niña.

Flash back.

Silver caminaba de la mano de su maestro por una concurrida calle de Grecia, cuando vio a una niña en bicicleta, su maestro Radamantis, estaba muy entretenido comprando cosas, y a Silver se le hizo fácil soltar la mano de su maestro y salir corriendo tras esa niña, cuando dio con ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el Santuario, y la niña de cabello azul bajó de la bicicleta y se la subió en hombros, subiendo paso a paso las escaleras.

Silver entró al Santuario sin que nadie la notara, era demasiado bajita para su edad, por eso ningún guardia la notó dentro del Santuario, subió las escaleras de las doce casas, sin que un solo caballero dorado notara su presencia, Silver recordó que su maestro le había dicho que los caballeros dorados eran malos y mataban y herían a las personas, pero estos caballeros dorados se veían muy simpáticos, por lo menos con esa niña.

Silver siguió subiendo, hasta que fue a dar a donde la niña se detuvo: La casa de Escorpio, la séptima casa del Santuario, entró sigilosamente y de puntitas, procurando no hacer ruido, de pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

-Tienes que quitarte los zapatos en la entrada.-

-¡Ah! ¿Quien esta ahí?- Silver se dio la vuelta y encontró frente a ella a una niña de su edad, con cabello azul hasta los hombros y ojos grandes que miraban a Silver con interrogación, era Umi, sin embargo, ella nunca había visto a este mocosa en el Santuario, de seguro era de otro lugar, o era nueva, pero nadie le iba a quitar la armadura de Escorpio a ella, a Umi Yagami del templo de Escorpión.

-¿Quien eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Scyke Silverhell, pero mis amigos me dicen Silver ¿Y tu como te llamas?-

-Yo soy Umi Yagami ¿Y tu que haces aquí?-

-Oh, yo soy una aspirante a espectro, compito por la armadura de Daimon Drako, de la estrella de la guerra.-

-Entonces no eres del Santuario.-

-Nop.-

-¿Y que haces aquí? No has respondido mi pregunta-

-Es que tenía curiosidad de venir, mi maestro me dijo que el Santuario estaba lleno de gente mala, pero creo que me mintió.-

La puerta del templo se abrió, y Umi se volvió asustada, Milo acababa de llegar y ella aun no había guardado los víveres que compró en el pueblo.

-¡Debes irte Silver! ¡Si mi maestro te ve, me va a regañar!-

Silver se escondió, pero Milo no apareció, era Arika.

-Oye Umi, no sabía que ya habías vuelto.- Dijo quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

-¡Arika me asustaste! Pensé que era Milo.-

-Tampoco me confundas tan feo-

Umi se volvió para hablarle a Silver.

-¡Silver, ya puedes salir! ¡No es mi maestro!-

Silver salio de su escondite.

-¿No te van a regañar?-

-No, no era mi maestro, mira, es Arika, ella es mi amiga.-

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez si era Milo, Silver no tuvo tiempo de esconderse, Umi y Arika la taparon con sus espaldas.

-Hola niñas ¿Que tanto hacen?-

-¡Nada!- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ah bueno, entonces me voy a dormir, hasta luego.-

Milo se metió a su cuarto, y cuando cerró la puerta, Arika y Umi salieron corriendo con Silver.

-Mira Silver, te tienes que ir, porque si no, tu maestro se va a preocupar mucho por ti.-

-¡Ah! ¡Mi maestro! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Debo irme, nos volveremos a encontrar algún día, se los prometo!-

Silver salio corriendo del Santuario, como en un principio nadie se dio cuenta, Radamantis estaba buscando a Silver afuera del Santuario.

-¿Entraré al Santuario a buscarla? No, mejor ni me acerco, si alguien se entera que he entrado ahí, me cuelgan.-

Radamantis ya se estaba preocupando mucho por Silver, aun cuando trató en todo momento de calmarse, no pudo oprimir las lagrimas de preocupación que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, Silver era demasiado pequeña, y si algo le pasaba el nunca se lo perdonaría, de pronto escuchó una vocecita entre la gente.

-¡Sensei! ¡Sensei!-

Era Silver, la pequeña criatura apareció entre la gente para alegría de Radamantis, quien la abrazó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¡Silver! ¿En donde estabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!-

-Es que me perdí... Perdóname Radamantis-Sensei...-

-¡Silver, tu no tienes por que pedir perdón, pequeña! ¡Lo que haya pasado ya no importa, no pude hacer lo que vine a hacer porque te estaba buscando!-

-Radamantis-sensei ¿Por que no hiciste lo que venias a hacer?-

-¡Lo que vine a hacer puedo venir a hacerlo otro día! ¡Pero tu eres MI tesoro y siempre vas a ser lo mas importante en este mundo!-

-¡Gracias Sensei!-

Fin del Flash back.

Silver seguía sobre la espalda de Zafiro, el enorme felino caminaba por el pueblo con Silver a espaldas mientras todos los del pueblo miraban a la chica y al felino, con gran confusión. Y preguntando, Silver y Zafiro llegaron al Santuario, para entonces ya había oscurecido y Silver estaba dormida en la espalda de su mascota.

-¡Amita, ya llegamos al Santuario!-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Ya llegamos...-

-Vamos a subir entonces...-

-Espera, las doce casas son cuidadas por caballeros dorados, si nos ven vamos a causar gran conmoción, será mejor que busquemos una manera de llegar mas fácil sin que nos noten.-

-¿Y si nos vamos sobre los techos de los templos?-

-¡Genial idea, Zaf! ¡Vamos sobre los techos!-

Subieron hasta la casa de Escorpión, Umi estaba afuera, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada al templo, como si ya presintiera que alguien vendría, entonces sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Hey ¿Que haces?-

-Ah, Arika-chan, solo estoy aquí sentada.-

-Deberías irte a dormir y seguir el ejemplo de tu huevón maestro.-

-No tengo sueño, siento como si alguien fuera a venir y ya sabes que me gusta recibir a los visitantes afuera del templo.-

-Sip...- Arika vio hacia la entrada, después de una pausa volvió a hablar. -Ya fue mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Hoe?-

-Desde que conocimos a Silver, ya paso mucho tiempo.-

-Hai. Ya fue hace mucho tiempo, y según parece nos mintió cuando dijo que nos volveríamos a encontrar.-

-Yo no lo creo... Tal vez no ha podido venir a visitarnos.-

De pronto vieron hacia la casa de Libra, había una enorme silueta sobre el techo del templo, como la de una persona montada sobre un animal similar a un tigre, pero más grande.

-¿Que es eso? ¡Arika-chan, mira!-

-¡Que Athena me mate si no es Silver!-

El animal dio un salto y fue a pararse delante de ambas chicas, la persona que lo montaba se quitó la enorme sombrilla negra de la cara, ya estaba oscuro para seguir usándola, y efectivamente, era Silver.

-Hola chicas ¿Me extrañaron?-

-¡Silver! ¡Sabía que algún día volverías!-

-Vaya, tienes una mascotita muy linda.-

-¡Ah! El es Zafiro, es mi guardián.-

-Es muy...-

-Grande... ¿Que es?-

-Aun ni yo lo se, me lo dieron cuando cumplí 8 años, dijeron que siempre iba a estar conmigo, y sería el animal que me protegería toda mi vida.-

-Ah, que extraño.-

-¿Y ha que has venido, Silver?-

-A visitarlas, mi querida Arika, a visitarlas.-

Continúa

Maestro.

¿Eh?

Umi: ¡HOLA, SI QUE SI, CHICOS Y CHICAS DEL CLUB! ¡NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO AQUI EN UMI DE ESCORPION! Bueno, una suplica: dejen mucho review, por favor, además se que muchos lo han leído y no dejan un review porque les da hueva dejarlo, por favor, nada les cuesta dejar un review, háganlo por esta autora que solo escribe con el propósito de divertir.

Bueno, a partir del próximo capi creo ya no voy a leer los reviews, antes lo hacía, pero ¿Sabían que está prohibido hacerlo? Yo hasta hace poco me di cuenta, así que si me mandan uno, cinco, diez o mil, a lo mejor no los voy a poder poner en el fic, porque es una practica que está prohibida, y a mi no me gusta romper las reglas, por lo tanto, quizás ya no responderé ningún review, lo siento, ordenes de los superiores que uno.

Y como ya Afrodita y Shaka me están mirando muy feo porque digo puras sandeces, mejor me despido y les ruego que dejen mucho review.

Hasta luego comadritas y compadritos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Me restiro, no sin antes pedirles que tengan la bondad de ser felices.

Atte.

Umi Yagami Sagara Khon Kido Shirou Arisugawa.

P.D.: Recen por el eterno descanso del Papa Juan Pablo II que acaba de morir. Que Dios lo tenga entre sus mas queridos ángeles y que descanse en paz.


End file.
